1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust suction module for a rotary-percussion hand-held power tool such as a hammer drill or a combination hammer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During drilling and chiseling of stone, concrete and the like, the produced dust in form of drilling dust and/or drillings necessitates finishing works and increases wear of the hand-held power tools.
According to the German Publication DE 10 2004 029 220, in a dust suction module that is combined with a hand-held power tool, an available air flow, which is produced by a fan located in the interior of the power tool, is used for aspirating the produced drilling dust and drillings. To this end, the discharge openings of the module housing are formed only in the bearing surfaces which sealingly abut associated respective surfaces of the power tool housing which, on its part, are provided with suction openings.
A dust suction module according to European Publications EP 470 046 and EP 1 245 330 is formed as a unit connectable with a hand-held power tool, with a suction wheel, which is located inside the module, being connected with a driving shaft of the power tool for joint rotation therewith. Air, which is aspirated, together with the drilling dust, is filtered and is released in the environment through discharge openings located behind the suction wheel and opening only outwardly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a dust suction module with a located, in the interior of module, suction wheel and having an increased suction capacity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dust suction module having identical suction characteristics at a predetermined use with hand-held power tools of a power tool system which have different power efficiencies.